The present invention relates generally to rack-mounted electronics chassis systems and, more particularly, to a chassis and housing having an integrated forced air cooling system that preserves the front panel and display appearance generally associated with a rack-mounted electronics chassis system.
There exists a trend toward a more compact chassis for a cable modem termination system (CMTS). The reduction in the overall size of the chassis causes two distinct problems. One, a reduction in the size of the chassis requires a corresponding reduction in the size of the front panel and display module. Most chassis manufacturers use variations of material finish (i.e. paint), printed logos, labels, etc. on the front panel to differentiate their products. In addition to reducing the front panel billboard space, the reduction reduced the available space for logos, labels, I/O connectors, user displays, user controls, and cooling vents. Accordingly, there exists a need for a reduced size front panel that is equally function and display oriented. Two, the reduced size is an obstacle to maintaining the internal circuitry at a suitable operating temperature. The internal circuitry is electrically driven and generates substantial amounts of heat energy. Larger chassis systems are able to maintain the desired operating temperature by having more space for fans and vents located on the exterior walls. However, a reduction in the size creates an associated reduction in room for such airflow features.
Chassis cooling systems in the prior art that provide for front-to-back cooling typically feature 40 mm axial fans that do not have the strength or capacity to pull and/or push air through the high static pressure for a 1 rack-unit (herein after “1U”) chassis. Existing chassis designs have placed the axial fans adjacent to the front or rear panels which is not feasible for a 1U chassis that requires substantial area for I/O connectors, user interface, and various other components.
The prior art also discloses cooling systems for conventionally-sized chassis (e.g. 2U or larger) with centrally located blowers designed to create a low pressure on one side of an internal wall, and high pressure on the other side to achieve front-to-back cooling. However, the prior art centrally located blowers do not direct the path of air intake or divide the airflow exiting the blower.